


Never Understand

by zebzy1



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebzy1/pseuds/zebzy1
Summary: He Tian contemplates that he can never get enough of his red-head when he is the only one awake in the morning. (Established Relationship)(Day Three of TianShan Week: Hunger)Updated: TianshanWeek Day Four - Shield is upUpdated: TianshanWeek Day Five- AU - Ghost Roommate AuUpdated: TianshanWeek Day 6 - One dayUpdated: TianshanWeek Day 7 - Freestyle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually my very first TianShan fic and I’m a bit scared to post this but I decided to just go ahead anyway so here I am (Although I am so nervous for this going on up). I hope to contribute more in Tianshan week so till next time after you read this!

It was the most vulnerable moments, the moments where He Tian could only just stare at Mo Guan Shan that always left him so breathless. 

He Tian was lying on the bed, a few inches between him and Mo Guan Shan. The bed sheet was pooled around both their waist and both boys were naked from the torso up. They were face-to-face while on their sides. Mo Guan Shan was breathing slowly in and out, his eyes tight shut as the forces of sleep still held him captive. 

It was way too early to be awake, the sun barely breaking out of the horizon. The room was aglow with the softest, lightest hue which somehow made the features of the resting boy even more prominent. 

Warm. 

Mo Guan Shan always felt too hot to touch, like a humid furnace ready to explode. Even through the few careless inches between them on the bed, He Tian could feel the heat radiate off of the shirtless redhead.  
Mo guan Shan looked like the perfect picture of peacefulness and He Tian refused to even breathe out just in case he would have broken the image.

What did he like best about Don’t Close Mountain? 

He Tian could feel the tiniest smirk form on his face as the question fluttered to his mind. It was a stupid question not even worth bothering to answer. 

He Tian shifted a little and slowly reached out a hand towards him. The tip of his fingers landed gently on the Mo Guan Shan’s side, a little above the hip. 

Smooth, warm skin over palpable muscles was all He Tian could see as his eyes roamed over redhead’s top body. Mo Guan Shan was built but he had a slim frame which He Tian admired greatly. Their bodies always fit perfectly together like proof from god or whoever was from above that the two were just meant to be.  
Slowly, as a part of He Tian wanted to make this last for eternity, he drew his fingers upwards, trailing across the planes of silky skin. Despite his action, Mo Guan Shan had yet to stir awake. He Tian thought abstractly it was because he had a busy day yesterday and was still recovering from it. 

Finally, He Tian fingers reached the tip of Mo Guan Shan shoulders which led to the hollow of his neck. He could spy the different shape hickeys that were splattered over the two areas.  Some of them almost faded away like whispers of smoke coming out of a candle while others that were a dark colour and stood out, glaringly obvious. 

He Tian soon found himself tracing the darkest of the hickeys which were placed just at the junction where Mo Guan Shan’s shoulder and neck met. He had only made this yesterday. Another small smirk formed on his lips as he remembered how much Mo Guan Shan complains and curses him about all the hickeys that he gives him. He knew Mo Guan Shan would chew him out a lot once he spotted this particular one later out in the day. Oh well.  
Soon He Tian passed the neck and reaches up to Mo Guan Shan’s strong jaw line. He gives it a little stroke and Mo Guan Shan finally gives a little movement, jerking his head up slightly. He Tian stilled in his ministrations wondering if he was going to wake up. But, no, Mo Guan Shan’s eyes a sealed tightly shut. 

He Tian continued. 

There were so many features He Tian loved. His thumb streaked across Mo Guan Shan’s cheekbone and slowly drew lazy circles around the cheek. He liked how they always bloomed with colour whenever he embarrassed him with his flirting. He Tian especially liked how they would turn as red as roses whenever he impressed him and left him speechless. 

Mo Guan Shan eyebrows. They matched his hair colour, a red that for some odd reason He Tian could never really compare it to anything. Mo Guan Shan’s hair colour was unique. It wasn’t soft to touch, a rugged feeling against his fingertips. But, He Tian was addicted to the feeling and he would always try to find an excuse to touch or run his fingers through the red hair.

But, back to Mo Guan Shan eyebrows. They were soft to touch. They were usually narrowed as the red head mostly frowned or scowled throughout the day. However, he was asleep now. And those eyebrows framed his eyes perfectly. 

He Tian brushed his fingers across them before slowly moving to touch Mo Guan Shan’s closed eye gently.

He Tian felt like a prisoner in captivity whenever he looked in Mo Guan Shan. From the exact moment he looked into them and till his very last, He Tian would always feel this way. Mo Guan Shan amber eyes always had a fiery light in them and He Tian could always tell what he was thinking. They were expressive and a hidden gateway to Mo Guan Shan’s feelings and thoughts.        
Lastly, He Tian slowly brushed his fingers against Mo Guan Shan’s lips. Soft, supple to touch. On His fingers or mouth. Too addictive that they should really be forbidden. No matter how many times He Tian had kissed him, felt their hot mouths pressed together, each time always felt like the first and he couldn’t get enough.   

What was the question again? What did he like best about Don’t Close Mountain?…

Everything, he thought.  

He loved every part. He wanted every part Mo Guan Shan had to offer. He thirsted and hungered for him like a starving man and knew he would probably never be satisfied.  
It had been hard. Very Hard in the beginning to get to this stage of their relationship. He had lost Mo Guan Shan’s trust and had to earn it back at the very start when they had met. He Tian had spent numerous hours, minutes and seconds trying to get to this stage of the relationship with him. And, now that he had, he wasn’t going to let go. 

Mo Guan Shan was a being he hungered for. Someone he needed and wanted. Someone he loved and has given his heart too. Someone he wished to be near for as long he lived. 

Suddenly, a low groan echoed throughout the now more brightened room as Mo Guan Shan finally awakened from his slumber. His eyes flutter for a little while as he adjusted to the room’s light. He Tian watched silently, memorised by the sight as Mo Guan Shan wakes up with a daze. It isn’t long before those amber eyes he admires to settle and stare straight into own.  
And, He Tian can already see the love in those eyes. Oh, and the caution too.                          

“What are you doing?” Mo Guan Shan asked, his voice low as he inched back slightly which caused He Tian’s fingers to fall from his mouth and finally separate from his body.  

“Nothing,” He Tian mused as a smirk formed on his lips already “Just admiring how cute you are, you know just like a cute little, lost puppy.” 

“Shut up.” Mo Guan Shan said sounding annoyed but the way his cheeks bloomed up in that beautiful red hue that He Tian knew so well contradicted his words. 

Mo Guan Shan turned over, back facing towards He Tian, as he checked the time on the alarm clock sitting on He Tian’s bedside table. Instantly, Mo Guan Shan lets out noises of disapproval and complains about how early it is and how it was He Tian’s fault that he woke up this early. 

He Tian just grinned at Mo Guan Shan’s back. He quickly moved forward and managed to swiftly wrap an arm around the redhead’s mid-section and dragged him backwards so his back collided with He Tian’s chest. 

Warm. Just as He Tian suspected and liked. 

Mo Guan Shan started to let out more protests and complaints which He Tian ignored. Instead, he just snuggled into the back of Mo Guan Shan’s neck, placing soft lazy kisses against it. It doesn’t take long before Mo Guan Shan relaxed against him and unknowingly sighed contently. He melted against He Tian and it really felt like it’s just the two of them, alone in the world. 

Feeling safe and soothed, Mo Guan Shan eyes start to droop as sleep slowly takes hold of him again. But, before he does, his hand moved up and slowly his fingers thread themselves with He Tian’s hand that is around his stomach.  
He Tian smiled at the back of his neck. Yes. He knew he would give up countless hours, minutes, seconds of his life just so he could have Mo Guan Shan against him like this forever.  


	2. Warmth - Shild TIanShanWeek Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was night time. It was dark. It was cold. And, this time it was Mo Guan Shan that gave his jacket away. 

Mo Guan Shan couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when it became an unspoken rule that He Tian would walk him back home after spending time at the black-haired boy’s house. 

And, this little fact annoyed him. A lot. 

Having He Tian walk him home had become a daily occurrence, and the transition into this routine had been as smooth as butter. Most days of his consisted of going back to He Tian’s place for one reason or another, mostly to cook them food, and by the time he would decide to leave the sky was shaded in a dark blue and countless stars dotted the sky. 

This night was just the same as any other. 

Why was he questioning all this right now? Why was it suddenly bothering him so much that he didn’t know when or even why He Tian walked him back home? Mo Guan couldn’t answer his own mindless questions which caused him to scrunch up his face in irritation.   

The redhead glanced towards He Tian who had his eyes set straight ahead in concentration. They were walking through a quiet area, the street almost empties apart from a few vendors who were tending to shops that they had kept open late. 

Maybe he was asking these questions because they were walking it back later than usual? He remembered that he had texted his mum to let her know he was going to be late but she hadn’t replied back. Mo Guan Shan knew the reason was because she was out working a late shift and this caused him to worry. He should really talk her out of taking the night shift, they weren’t good for her. 

A gust of wind blew past Mo Guan Shan, causing the tip of his hair to sway a little and leaves to swish around his legs. Coldness crawled against his skin and he automatically crossed his arms in response. Since it was late autumn and nearing winter, he had decided to dress a bit more thickly wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt and was wearing one of his most stylish jackets. It was the one that was dark blue in colour and had an intricate design on both his front and back, coloured in red and white hues.   

Hell, Mo Guan Shan was so lost in his thoughts about He Tian and family matters that he didn’t even realise how freezing the temperature around him was. Frosted air nipped at his skin and whenever he breathed out thick whips of smoke appeared in his vision. 

Mo Guan Shan spared another glance at He Tian who was still staring straight ahead and walking at a slow, natural pace. Amber eyes loosely trailed down the black-haired boy’s form. Only now did he notice that He Tian was wearing a thin black top, no sleeves and a low v-neck. 

Wasn’t he cold in that? Mo Guan Shan thought. 

He had to be since the shirt seemed to be made out of flimsy material. But, He Tian wasn’t shivering or showing any signs that he was freezing or that the weather was affecting him. Mo Guan Shan felt himself stare harder at He Tian as they walked side-by-side trying to figure out if he was feeling cold or not. 

It really didn’t seem like he was despite how chilly and icy it was… 

Mo Guan Shan blinked and slowed down slightly when he finally spotted it. His eyes trailed down He Tian’s naked arm noticing the goose bumps (or known as goose pimples/goose flesh) streaked across his arms. They were prominent against his skin and easily showed how He Tian felt. Mo Guan Shan also spotted them across parts of He Tian neck. 

Suddenly, He Tian stopped walking and turned around towards him. He raised an eyebrow at him and a soft smile playing on his lips. It was only now that Mo Guan Shan noticed he had actually stopped walking when he had been starting at He Tian. 

Not finding any words to say, Mo Guan Shan thought about what he should do. Only one idea kept pushing forward and pestering in his mind like an annoying bug he couldn’t stomp out. He knew he was going to regret this a lot, especially after He Tian responds to what he was about to do, but he might as well go for it now.  

Mo Guan Shan let out a short sigh as he unzipped his jacket and slipped it off his shoulders. A second later, he stretched out his arm filling the space between He Tian and him with the offered dark blue jacket. 

“You’re cold, right?” Mo Guan Shan, gruff as if that small sentence could explain everything. 

He must have shocked He Tian a little as he watched his eyes widen and jaw dropped slightly. In his mind, Mo Guan Shan laughed at the face. It was unusual for him to gain this kind of response from He Tian. 

“What makes you say that I’m cold?” He Tian replied back, composing himself quickly with the same playful smile on his lips. 

Mo Guan Shan eyebrows drew together as a deep frown took over his features. Of course, He Tian would not make this easy. The dude couldn’t just grab the jacket, do whatever he wanted, and just walk on.  

“Can you not just take the stupid jacket?” Mo Guan Shan snipped back, not in the mood to play this game. 

“What about you? Wouldn’t you be cold then?” 

“I’ll be fine. I’ve got a long-sleeved thick top on.” 

He watched as He Tian’s gaze slid back to the jacket and a completive look took over his features as he got lost in some thought Mo Guan Shan was never going to know about it. A few seconds pass and Mo Guan Shan could feel his arm start to cramp up and He Tian was still staring at the jacket 

Okay, if He Tian didn’t grab the stupid jacket Mo Guan Shan would just take it back, put it back on, and walk on ahead like he didn’t even make this ridiculous offer in the first place.  

“Okay, I’ll wear it,” He Tian started and Mo Guan Shan let out a breath of air he didn’t even know he was holding “If you put it on me.” 

All thought process was magically halted in Mo Guan Shan’s mind as he processed what He Tian had just said. 

“What?!” he managed to blubber out after a few seconds of shocked silence as this really wasn’t one of the things he expected He Tian to say. It looked like He Tian would always have the power to shock the redhead to the core.  

“Put it on me.” He Tian repeated back calm and firmly. 

“No! Why on chicken dick hair would I do that?” 

“Fine, that’s okay then. You don’t have too. I just won’t wear the jacket. And, if I happen to catch a cold or flu I luckily have you to help make me all the beef stew I want and nurse me back to health.” He Tian said a large grin on his face and Mo Guan Shan swore that he could see horns and a tail stick out from his body. 

Why would it matter if he was the one to put the jacket on He Tian anyway? Mo Guan Shan thought. 

It shouldn’t. It wasn’t a big deal. Yet, the heat Mo Guan Shan could feel flooded through his cheeks begged to differ. He hated that he was blushing and the fact that He Tian could probably see he was too. 

“Fine,” Mo Guan Shan grumbled as he relented to He Tian’s idea.    

Agreeing to it was one thing. Actually, doing the action was another. The heat in his cheeks became stronger the closer he stepped towards He Tian. By the time, Mo Guan Shan was just a few careless inches away from the black-haired boy, he could feel his cheeks burn like a heater and he knew his cheeks probably matched his hair by now. 

Gripping his jacket tightly in his hands, Mo Guan Shan concentrated on how the material felt as a distraction. He wasn’t going to look up at He Tian’s face but he could feel those dark eyes on him, memorising his every move.  
Mo Guan Shan threw his jacket around He Tian and the material slowly fluttered and landed loosely around his shoulders. The next part was all on He Tian as he moved his arms slowly and slipped them through the sleeves. 

As he did so, Mo Guan Shan moved his hands towards the front of his jacket and gripped the front of either side of the jacket. He tugged firmly to make sure that it was fitted on properly on He Tian. His eyes concentrated on the pattern at the front, still refusing to look at the black-haired boy. 

Mo Guan Shan felt like he was burning up and the cold atmosphere was hardly bothering him. Maybe he had already caught a fever due to the weather and this was why he was acting this god damn stupid?         

Finally, Mo Guan Shan eyes roamed around He Tian’s body to inspect how his jacket looked on him. Like he suspected, it was a bit too small for He Tian. Part of his arms was still exposed since the sleeves didn’t reach that far on him. The jacket also didn’t fit that well over He Tian’s shoulder so it was half way over them and halfway not.  

Despite this, Mo Guan Shan fumbled with the zip of the jacket. His fingers felt a little stiff due to being out in the cold weather and this coupled with how close he was to He Tian was making it even harder to work the mechanic.   
After a little while, he managed to zip up the jacket as much as he could. Then he took a slight step back to look at He Tian wearing his jacket as a whole. 

It really did look small on him. 

Actually, it looked like his jacket wouldn’t do any good to protect He Tian from the freezing weather. Mo Guan Shan looked away sharply, feeling a lot more stupid with offering his jacket to He Tian. Why on earth did he do it in the   
first place?  

“It’s warm.” He Tian mumbled, sounding almost dazed as he looked down at the jacket he was now wearing. 

Mo Guan Shan eyes snapped back and looked into He Tian’s for the very first time since this incident took place. They had a soft glaze to them, one Mo Guan Shan hadn’t seen that often but as of lately he was getting a lot of.   
He liked the look a lot.   

But, now Mo Guan Shan was feeling exposed all over. Maybe it had been a good idea to give He Tian his jacket? A simple glance back at He Tian’s eyes supported his point. But, it wasn’t like he was going to go out into the open and admit this. 

Instead, Mo Guan Shan quickly walked forward and passed He Tian who was still in his personal bubble.  

“Just shut up, don’t say another word, and walk me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second TianShan fic. I got positive comments back for the first one so I want to thank those who read this for that. As for this one, the jacket is the one in the official art when Old Xian came back after Chinese new year. As for when this fic is set in time-wise, no idea. Your guess is as good as mine.


	3. Phasing away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were many things Mo Guan Shan expected at his new cramp, cheap and small apartment. Leaky ceiling, squeaky bed, loose floorboards and similar broken stuff. The one thing he didn’t expect was the black-haired asshole of a ghost that was haunting the place. (Ghost Roommate AU)

To Mo Guan Shan the apartment he had found online had seemed to be a miracle sent by god at the beginning. He had been trying to find a cheap place to stay and had less than a week to find the apartment he wanted. 

So while surfing online for a place to stay, he had come to the apartment with a very low rent. From the barely visible and very blurry pictures he saw of it online, it had a decent looking bedroom and fully equipped kitchen. 

It wasn’t the best of places, but hey, beggars can’t be choosy. 

What really made Mo Guan Shan settled into buying it was the area it was set in. The apartment was situated right in between the two jobs that he worked at. If he was to stay in this dingy apartment, it would make it easier for him to travel between his two jobs. This would make it possible to earn more money by taking on extra hours at work which he needed. 

And, money was what he really needed. His mother, who he loved so much that he couldn’t express in words alone, was sick in the hospital. She was ill but stable. She had been in the hospital for a while now and the medical fees were starting to build up. Mo Guan Shan would work countless hours just to make sure that his mother was getting the health benefit she needed to get better. 

With these thoughts in his mind, he contacted the landlord and managed to get the apartment. However, since he had been busy with his mother, his jobs and trying to pack up his stuff to move out of his friend’s house which was where he had been staying temporarily, he had no time to actually check out the apartment physically. 

So, he hadn’t seen inside the apartment once. And, now here he was. Outside his apartment door with his beady looking landlord next to him who was messing with a bunch of keys on a chain. 

Finally, the landlord twisted one of the keys out of the chain and held it out in front of him to inspect if it was the right one. When he was satisfied that it was, the landlord pushed the key in its rightfully made hole and twisted it around once. 

There was a loud thud as the door unlocked itself. 

“Ready to see your new place?” the landlord asked, probably just for the sake of saying something so they weren’t surrounded by awkward silence. 

Mo Guan Shan shrugged as he lifted his bags off the floor. He didn’t bring that much, just the essentials to stay for one night. He would go back to his friend’s house throughout the next week ahead to bring all his stuff into the new place periodically. 

The landlord pushed the door open and Mo Guan Shan followed him inside. At least the pictures, he saw online wasn't fake. The bedroom did look a little smaller but at least he had a reasonable size bed that was shoved in the far corner of the room, under a window. Next to the bed, was a small coloured and opposite it was a middle-sized closet.   
The wallpaper was a light grey colour and the floor was made out of wood. 

The kitchen wasn’t too bad either. Again it was smaller than what it looked online, and everything was cramped together in a neat row of machines and cupboard. But the cooker and fridge looked like it was working and that was all Mo Guan Shan really needed. Same with the bathroom. As long as the toilet and shower worked, he was fine with it. 

“I collect rent the first day of every month. If you find anything broken or doesn’t work, you could come to me, although let's be real I probably won’t fix it. And, that’s about it for now. Here are the keys.” 

With that the landlord plopped the key into Mo Guan Shan’s outstretched hand turned around and left, slamming the door behind him. 

The apartment was eerily silent leaving Mo Guan Shan to all his thoughts. Sighing, he decided to quickly unpack his stuff. This was good. This apartment was giving him a chance to make more money. So what if he felt a little lonely? That was normal. It shouldn’t bother him if he was alone. 

But it did. A lot. 

By the time, Mo Guan Shan had finished unpacking everything he looked out of his bedroom window only to be met with a dark sky. Of course, it was this late since he had arrived here around the time the sun was setting.

Mo Guan Shan plopped down on his new bed wincing slightly when he heard the audible squeak of the springs as they took his weight for the first time. Figures. He closed his eyes and instantly felt his aching body relaxed. 

Things had been getting a lot complicated and worse. Working two jobs were taking its toll on his body and mental health. But, that wouldn’t stop him from giving up. His mother needed him. He wouldn’t let her down. Never. He would carry on like this for however long it took. He would suck up all the annoyance and irritation he felt and just carry on earning the money he needed. 

No matter how long it took. 

Deciding he might as well just go to sleep since he did have to wake up early for work tomorrow, Mo Guan Shan opened his eyes so he could start getting ready for bed. 

Except, the minute he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into dark black eyes that were looking at him with curiosity and slight mirth. 

Mo Guan Shan let out a little yell of utter shock as he sat up quickly and jumped back on his bed, hitting the window and part of the wall with a loud bang. He felt his heart almost lurch out of his chest and one of his hands automatically grabbed on to his shirt, exactly where his heart lay as if to make sure that it stayed in his chest. 

He could feel his heart rapid thuds as adrenaline coursed through his body. 

His eyes stared in surprise and disbelief as he couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. A boy. A tall boy with dark black-hair that matched his eyes colour and a handsome face and who seemed to be around the same age as him. 

But, this wasn’t what was making Mo Guan Shan think he needed to go to some sort of mental asylum. The boy was floating. Literally, floating. In mid fucking air. His whole body hovered in the air unnaturally. 

“W-What the...What the actual fuck?!” Mo Guan Shun screeched out finally being able to say something through his panic, still not being able to comprehend what he was seeing. 

“Is it too late for me to say boo?” the black haired boy said, a smirk dancing on his lips. 

The boy talking actually freaked out Mo Guan Shan even more. 

“W-What the hell are you? No, wait, what the dick hair is happening right now?” Mo Guan Shan yelled loudly. 

“Come on, your acting like you’ve never seen a ghost before.” The boy rolled his eyes as if to say that Mo Guan Shan should get with the program and not find this weird. 

Hearing the word ‘ghost’ was making this situation more surreal for Mo Guan Shan.

“You have got to be kidding me...You can’t be...Ghost don’t exist.” 

“Well, obviously you’re wrong otherwise I wouldn’t be here. Anyway, I should be the one shocked. After all, you are suddenly in my apartment.”

“Your apartment?” 

“Yeah, I live here. So this apartment is mine. The names He Tian by the way. And, you should be acting way nicer to me. Since you are in here uninvited by me.” 

“This isn’t your apartment. I paid for this fucking place. It should be me asking what the fuck you are doing here.” 

Wait, what the hell was Mo Guan Shan even doing talking back to the floating boy named He Tian who was calling himself a ghost? A ghost! Those things didn’t exist. But, how else was Mo Guan Shan going to explain the levitating guy in the room? 

“There is no way in hell this happening. This is me just hallucinating from being so tired. I’m going to close my eyes, lay down in bed, and...This isn’t happening!” 

As if to prove his point, Mo Guan Shan turned his back towards He Tian as he lay down in his bed and closed his eyes.   
This wasn’t real. He would wake up soon and the boy would be gone. 

“Hey, come on, you didn’t even tell me your name. I want to know. Hello...?” 

“Shut up. I’m trying to get some sleep. Go away. You’re not real.” 

“I am real.” 

“I told you to shut up! You’re not real.” 

“I am.” 

“Shut up!” 

He Tian the ghost boy was, in fact, real. And, he made sure that Mo Guan Shan knew this very well. The black haired devil would play all sorts of tricks on him. He was acting more like a demon than a ghost. 

Apparently, even if he was a ghost he could still touch things.

Mo Guan Shan would wake up earlier then he should be due to cold water being splashed all over his body from out of nowhere and He Tian would just be levitating above his face, a snigger slipping from his mouth. There were numerous things that went missing, mostly Mo Guan Shan clothes, which left the redhead turning the room upside down just to try and find his things. 

How was He Tian even hiding his shit so well? The room was so fucking small and he should have been able to find his stuff easily. 

He Tian would pester him a lot, trying to goad Mo Guan Shan into a conversation. The redhead wouldn’t give into it and would pointedly ignore He Tian to prove that the boy didn’t exist and wasn’t a ghost.

That didn’t work well. He Tian wasn’t just a ghost. He was an asshole. He would somehow make sure that Mo Guan Shan would never get hot water in the shower or make all the electricity stop working the apartment. 

By the time a week had gone by, Mo Guan Shan felt more knackered and tired then he had been before he had been staying in the apartment and begging for the loneliness he once had. 

There were only a few moments where He Tian wasn’t in the room or anywhere to be found in the apartment. Mo Guan Shan didn’t know where the hell was and he wouldn’t lie to say that he wasn’t curious as to where the ghost went. 

A week to the day he had first moved in, it was late at night and he had just come home from work and was starving. There was no He Tian and the apartment was silent like the first day when he had entered it. 

Mo Guan Shan had decided to cook one of his favourite foods, beef stew. It was a recipe he held dear to his heart, the first recipe his mother ever taught him how to cook. It had been a while since he had made it. 

Time flew by as Mo Guan Shan prepared the meal. He had got lost in thought during the process thinking of his mother and then the ghost. He couldn’t deny it for much longer. Ghosts did exit. He Tian existed. 

“What are you cooking? It smells good.” 

Think of the devil and he should arrive.

Mo Guan Shan turned around slightly and spotted He Tian in a sitting position and he was hovering just a few inches away from the floor. Mo Guan Shan wasn’t going to reply but when he looked into He Tian’s eyes, he froze slightly. 

There was a soft, daze look in his eyes. It wasn’t one he had seen before on him. It looked like He Tian was...sad. Lonely. Awful. Depressed. It reminded Mo Guan Shan of the look he something had whenever he looked at himself in the mirror. 

“Beef Stew,” the words spewed out of Mo Guan Shan’s “You want some?”

He Tian’s mouth quirked up in a smile but the sadness still seemed present in his eyes “I can’t. I’m a ghost remember. I can’t eat.”   
Oh right. The room settled in silence. 

“Where were you? You weren’t here when I came back an hour or so ago?” 

He Tian shrugged his shoulders in response. 

“So...” Mo Guan Shan cleared his throat and a part of him wondered why he was still trying to make a conversation between the two of them “how did you die?” 

Mo Guan Shan cringed inwardly. What a way to start a conversation. He looked back at He Tian to say to forget what he had asked but was halted when he saw a smile playing on He Tian’s lips and the sad look in his eyes melting away. 

“I don’t know. I can’t remember. I actually can’t remember anything. I can only remember my name and that I am a ghost. I don’t remember anything else at all. About me life. Or who I was when I was alive.”

“Fuck that sucks.” Mo Guan Shan spoke, saying what was on his mind without meaning too. He was right, though. He couldn’t imagine not knowing who he was. How would it feel? It must be horrible. 

“It doesn’t bother me. Well, it used too but not anymore. It hasn’t bothered me at all since I met you.” He Tian said, that same smirk on his lips. 

Mo Guan Shan could feel his cheeks heat up at his words and the seemingly sincere gaze directed at him. 

Fuck, this asshole... Mo Guan Shan thought. 

He looked back down at beef stew that was on the cooker and noticed it was ready. He quickly off the heat and grabbed two bowls from one of the cupboards. It only took him a few moments to pour some of the stew in each bowl, place a spoon in each one, before picking them up and heading towards He Tian. 

He sat opposite the floating ghost and sat one of the bowls in front of the black-haired man. He Tian looked at the bowl with confusion before bringing his gaze up to Mo Guan Shan. 

“What’s this for? I told you I can’t ea-“ 

“Have you ever tried to eat anything?” Mo Guan Shan interrupted him.   
He Tian shook his head. 

“Then, you won’t know if you don’t try, idiot.” 

He Tian looked contemplatively at the stew before finally deciding to take the spoon in his hand. He picked it up, the spoon filled to the brim with the liquid, before bringing it to his mouth and shoving it in. 

Mo Guan Shan watched him carefully. There was no reaction from He Tian to say if he tasted anything or not. And, for some reason, Mo Guan Shan didn’t want to ask since he was afraid a little of the answer being a no. 

Instead, Mo Guan Shan started to eat his own food. They ate mostly in silence, glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn’t look at them until He Tian spoke up,

“So, I guessed we are officially roommates now, huh?” 

Mo Guan Shan choked on a piece of meat from the beef stew. 

“What in the chicken dick hair? No! We are not roommates!”

“But you made me food. And, we have been in this apartment for a week together for a week. I live here. You live here. So, we are obviously roommates, Mo Guan Shan.” 

“That doesn’t make- Wait, how do you know my name? I never told you.” 

“I looked at a label on one of your underwear and it had your name on it?” 

“You did fucking what?!” 

“Don’t act like that. You left it on top of your bed like you wanted me to check it out. So, I did. Love heart shaped boxers too. That’s really cute.” 

“You...You fucking asshole!” Mo Guan Shan could feel rage swirl inside of him and He Tian’s glaring smirk was making it even worse. 

“I have a feeling we are going to be really good roommates, Mo Guan Shan.” 

Mo Guan Shan disagreed in his mind. But a part of him was secretly looking forwad for what the future would hold for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this Au personally. I would love to do more on it but I don't know if anyone would read it. But, I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you guys to do! Since this was a one shot, I had to go small on the details and couldn't prolong a few things but I hope this is okay and flows right.


	4. Losing a bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, Mo Guan Shan knew he should have never made that bet with He Tian. But he had. And he had also lost it. Now, he was stuck with having to do one order from He Tian for one day. (Tianshan day 6 - One Day)

Mo Guan Shan knew he didn’t have the best qualities in his personality. He had a quick temper, was easy to annoy, would be irritated at a lot of things in the world and he knew he had a foul mouth that would be quick to swear. 

And, it was these attributes that had lead to his downfall. 

He should have never made that stupid bet with He Tian. He really shouldn’t have. But in that moment in time when he did, it felt like it would be a good idea. He could win the bet; have He Tian do one thing for him. It could be anything and Mo Guan Shan had come up with so many ways to embarrass the black haired man. 

This didn’t work out. Apparently, god hated him. Or Karma was just extra pissed with him. Maybe Mo Guan Shan should do more good things in the world. 

Mo Guan Shan couldn’t actually even remember what the bet had been about. It didn’t matter. 

He had lost. He Tian won. 

Those words repeated in Mo Guan Shan’s mind throughout the whole night while he tried to get some sleep which was impossible. His brain would only conjure up the worst case scenarios on what He Tian would make him do. 

He couldn’t make him do something too bad, right? Mo Guan Shan thought as he tried to catch some shut-eye, they had school tomorrow. That would limit on the one thing that He Tian would make him do tomorrow.

Mo Guan Shan had been wrong about that too. 

The next morning he woke up to an irritating beeping noise as someone had messaged him. Groaning, Mo Guan Shan turned over and managed to collect his phone from his phone from the table it had been charging on. He opened up his phone and found one new text from the guy who was sure to cause him trouble today.

Wear it. 

Mo Guan Shan frowned heavily in confusion at the only two words written on the text message. What did He Tian mean? Wear what? He really didn’t understand. He messaged his thoughts back to He Tian and asked him what the fuck he was talking about. The redhead waited for a while, just standing and looking at his phone for a reply. He noticed that He Tian had seen his messaged but hadn’t replied to him anything at all.

Giving up on getting a reply and knowing if he waited any longer then he’d be late for school, he decided to hop into his shower and leave his phone and that mysterious message as it is. 

It wasn’t until he had gone downstairs to greet his mother in the kitchen that he understood what He Tian had meant with that message. 

His mother with her gentle looks and red hair that matched his own was standing in the kitchen, holding up a costume in mid-hair with both her hand’s and was chewing on her bottom lip with confusion and worry.

Mo Guan Shan can only stare at the costume in his mother's hands with utter shock, horror and disbelief. All thoughts had long been shot through his mind and all he could really do was stand there with his mouth gaping wide open. 

A sandwich. His mother was holding a sandwich costume. It wasn’t too big and the sandwich shape was in a triangle with the one pointy end where his head was meant to go and the other two sides at the bottom which he suspected was near to where his legs were meant to go.

“Um...” his mother started as she noticed her son standing in the kitchen way with a look on his face that was matching the feeling inside of her “This...came in a parcel in the morning in front of our door. Is it...yours?” 

Of course, Mo Guan Shan thought. 

He should have realised that He Tian must have been planning for this for a while. He must have planned for the whole bet and his lost since this had just arrived just on time. The asshole! 

“Yeah...it is.” Mo Guan Shan admitted, cringing both inwardly and outwardly when he admitted it. 

“Oh.” was the only response his mother gave him. 

Feeling his cheeks swell up in heat, Mo Guan Shan moved forward until he was a few spaces away from his mother and held up a hand. He refused to look into his mother’s eyes and the offending garment she was holding. 

“Thanks for collecting it for me. Can I...have it?”

He could feel his mother eyes baring flames of confusion in his very soul as she kept staring at him. Mo Guan Shan still refused to look at her. There were a few moments of silence as he waited for his mother to respond. Instead of saying anything, Mo Guan Shan felt soft material clash with his awaiting hand and he quickly gripped the sandwich costume tightly before yanking the offending piece of garment from his mother and holding it to himself. 

“Thanks, I’m going to go to my room.”

He turned around and only managed to take a few steps before he heard his mother finally speak up, 

“Son,” Mo Guan Shan turned towards her and concentrated on her chin instead of looking into her eyes “Is...everything okay? I mean, you only got this really large sandwich plush pillow a few days back and now this. You’d tell me if something is bothering you, right?”

“Everything is fine, mum. You know, I really like...sandwiches.”

His mother didn’t respond to that. Mo Guan Shan had never been happier that she didn’t. He decided to head upstairs with whatever amount of dignity he had left. 

All of which got destroyed when he actually started to put on the damn sandwich suit. Mo Guan Shan couldn’t believe he was doing this. But, he also refused to back down. If he came into school without this costume, he could only imagine the response He Tian would give him. 

So, he toughed it up and fitted himself into the sandwich costume. It was warm and stuff and the material were already annoying on his skin. 

When he came back down wearing the costume, he was pretty sure he almost gave his mother a heart attack. Mo Guan Shan didn’t say anything as he sat down on the table and started to eat the breakfast. His mother joined him after moments of staring and continued to look at him while they ate breakfast. She had asked him if he was going to wear that to school which he had briefly mumbled back some lie about wearing it because of a project that he was doing. 

He, on the hand, never looked into his mother's eyes once. He didn’t think he could actually look in her eyes for at least a while.   
\------  
The school was a hundred times worse. Going outside was actually pretty bad alone. Walking to school had been torture. He could feel people staring holes into his costume as he walked by them and there was more than one time where a child would squeal at the ‘sandwich man’ and begged their parents if they could take a picture. 

This was nothing compared to the reactions he got when he actually entered his school. He could hear the whispers being talked about him behind his back, girls trying to hide their smiles and grins behind a book and not to mention the boys who were pointing and laughing at him. 

He had made his way quite far into school and was surprised he hadn’t actually met a teacher yet who would shout at him for what he was wearing and send him back home. He did not want He Tian to see him like this at all. If he could go throughout today without letting him see how embarrassing he looked then he might be okay for today. 

Just his luck. That would have been a blessing. 

Instead, when he turned around the corner he came face-to-face with Zheng Xi who was leaning against the wall next to a door. As if feeling his presence, Zheng Xi looked up at the redhead. 

Mo Guan Shan watched as the boy's eyebrows shot so far up that they actually became hidden by his fringe. Zheng Xi opened his mouth as if to say something but no words came out. He closed his mouth, opened it up a second later and managed to get out, 

“What the hell are you wearing?” 

“A sandwich.” Mo Guan Shan deadpanned.

“Why are you wearing that?!”

“I made a bet with He Tian. I lost. I have to do one thing that he asked for today. Apparently, it was to wear this sandwich costume.”

Zheng Xi nodded his head in understanding as if that sentence alone made up for this whole ordeal. He opened his mouth again as if to say something before the door he had been waiting by opened and Jian Yi stepped out. 

Jian Yi took one simple look at Mo Guan Shan before bursting out laughing. He bent forward and gripped his stomach as his laugh echoed throughout the hallway. 

Mo Guan Shan counted five minutes before the silver-haired boy stopped laughing at him. 

“He Tian?” Jian Yi sniggered when he finally stopped at laughing at him. 

Mo Guan Shan nodded his head. This caused Jian Yi to start laughing all over again. 

“Have you seen He Tian, today?” Zheng Xi asked him, as he gave a little frown towards Jian Yi. If he kept laughing like that without breathing he might accidently kill himself. 

“No, I haven’t seen the fucker.” 

“We can help you hide from him,” Zheng Xi suggested, his good-natured attitude coming out “the day would be a lot easier if you didn’t actually see him at all.” 

Mo Guan Shan actually thought that was a good idea. It would make him feel a lot better if He Tian didn’t see him wearing the sandwich costume. 

“I think it’s too late for that. He Tian’s right over there. He’s been standing there for the last minute.” Jian Yi announced as he pointed to the end of the hall. 

Mo Guan Shan turned around slowly as if doom was approaching him before his eyes made contact with He Tian’s smirking lips and eyes filled with mirth. When he realised that all three of them had noticed him, he stared to move towards them. 

Shit. The one thing Mo Guan Shan didn't want to happen was becoming true all too soon. 

“He’s been standing there for a minute? And you didn’t even tell us?” Zheng Xi yelled at Jian Yi gripping the front of his shirts in slight anger. 

Jian Yi just shrugged a little before his eyes widened as if he remembered something,

“I think I forgot my homework in my locker. Come with me to collect it!” 

“Wait-” Zheng Xi started to say only to be interrupted as Jian Yi grabbed his wrist and started to drag him away. 

With his one track mind and pulling Zheng Xi with quick force and speed, both boys disappeared from sight leaving Mo Guan Shan with He Tian all alone.

“What the fuck do you want?” Mo Guan Shan asked as He Tian settled into place, a few spaces away from him. 

“I want to just see you. I knew you’d look cute in that but I never expected it to be this cute.” 

“Fuck off.” 

“Oh, come on. I thought you liked sandwiches.” 

Mo Guan Shan was really becoming to hate them recently.

“Enjoy this while it lasts. I can’t wear this all day in school. A teacher will probably see me, send me home and give me detention.” Mo Guan Shan announced, glad he had thought about this and was counting on it to happen. 

He Tian’s smile widened if that was possible and he took a step forward causing him to break into Mo Guan Shan’s personal space. 

“Not true. You see, I may have told the teachers and let them know you're helping me with a project and that’s why you’d be in a sandwich costume all day today.” 

Mo Guan Shan mouth dropped open as it made sense why he hadn’t been kicked out of the school yet. He Tian had really planned all this carefully. Right down to him losing this entire bet in the first place. 

“You do look really good, though.” He Tian repeated, and his voice sounded sincere. 

Mo Guan Shan could feel his cheeks heat up despite this whole situation at He Tian’s words. This was enough for him to lose his concentration that he didn’t feel He Tian move so close to him until he felt his touch. 

He Tian had somehow managed to get behind him and pressed into him so that his chest was pressed firmly into Mo guan Shan’s back. An arm had wound its way around his shoulders and just the top of his chest. He felt He Tian’s head settle close next to his own. He Tian’s other hand was held out in front of them both, high, with a phone in its grasp. It felt warm to be suddenly in the black-haired boys grasp and it caused Mo Guan Shan to malfunction for a bit as he failed to move away let alone think about doing that. 

Mo Guan Shan heard the camera click before he even realised it and by the time he managed to shrug He Tian off, the deal had already been done. 

He Tian looked at his phone screen, staring at the picture with a soft smile for a few seconds. Then, he turned it around for Mo Guan Shan to see.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights. Eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He Tian was giving the camera his usual devilish smirk. There was something rather endearing about the photo Mo Guan Shan had to admit. 

They looked well together. 

That thought alone caused Mo Guan Shan to start blushing again and he quickly said the first thing on his mind, 

“Delete the photo.” 

Of course, He Tian refused. 

“Nope. I’m keeping this. I think I’m going to put it as my wallpaper. I like this photo a lot.” 

There was no point of arguing with He Tian. He needed to save energy for the rest of the day since he would literally be a walking sandwich for the next few hours to come. 

“You look great in the sandwich costume but I think you’d look better in a beef stew costume. Next time for sure.” He Tian suggested. 

“I fucking hate you.” 

“But, I really ‘sandwich’ you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really a humour fic more than anything else. I couldn’t really think of anything else for today’s prompt of ‘One Day’ other than this. Plus, I thought this would be a nice break to have since I’m planning a very intimate Tianshan fan fiction for tomorrow. It’s the last day of Tianshanweek and I want to go out with a bang!


	5. Protecting whats yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Mo Guan Shan tells him he loves him is during a big argument. Not the exact right time or place, but He Tian wasn’t going to complain (Established Relationship)

“It doesn’t hurt.” He Tian said as he pressed the ice wrapped up in a thin cloth gently onto his swelling cheek. It was already blotched up a hideous colour between purple and green. 

Sure, it hurt a little. But compared to the flaring pain of his scraped elbow and bleeding knee, his bruised cheek was the least of his concern. 

Mo Guan Shan gave him a ferocious glare as if to say that if He Tian refused to admit how badly he looked right now, he was going to kill him. 

“I don’t know what the hell you were thinking by starting that bar fight.” Mo Guan Shan moaned as he opened up one of the cupboards in 

He Tian’s kitchen. He started to peer inside it and moved his hand inside as if to look for something. 

He Tian was sitting on top of the counter, nursing his bruised cheek and staring at Mo Guan Shan who seemed extra pissed than usual. 

“I was thinking about you.” 

He Tian was telling the truth. The whole bar fight had started because some idiot had tried to grope Mo Guan Shan. He Tian, being the ever thoughtful boyfriend that he was, had told said guy to back off. 

Things didn’t go as planned as the groper was in a drunken state had ended up lashing out a fist at He Tian. Of course, the black-haired boy had easily dodged it and decided to return the favour and managed to land a brutal hit on the guy’s cheek. This caused the groper to fly backwards into another person, knock his drink over, and all hell just broke loose after that. 

He Tian had acted as a human shield to try to get Mo Guan Shan out of the bar without him getting hurt in any shape or form. They were lucky to even make it out of the bar before the policed arrived. 

“You shouldn’t have.” Mo guan Shan started before suddenly closing the cupboard with a sharp bang “Damn it, where do you keep the bandages or plasters?!” 

“I don’t have any.” 

Mo Guan Shan let out a frustrated yell and crossed his arms over his chest. He Tian glanced up and down his body, already eying the way his shoulders were tensed up. Something was obviously bothering and annoying him a lot. 

The thing was, He Tian couldn’t figure out what it was. He had gotten in numerous fights yet this one seemed to have angered the redhead a lot for whatever reason. 

“If I don’t cover that, you could get an infection. I guess I should just clean the wound with water for now and cover it with a cloth or something.” Mo Guan Shan mumbled to himself. 

“It’s not a big deal.” He Tian said “It will heal by itself. Just leave it.”   
Mo Guan Shan snapped his head up towards He Tian, fiery amber eyes colliding with black ones as they glared at him in fury. 

Yup, he’s pissed, He Tian thought in his mind. 

“Why are you so angry?” He Tian questioned him “Wait I know, it’s because of the fight, right?” 

“It’s not because of the fight,” Mo Guan Shan paused before letting out a deep breath, “No, it is because of the fight, but, not all about that,” Mo Guan Shan paused again and let out a deep, frustrated sigh “Why couldn’t you let me handle it on my own without you starting a fight?” 

“He was trying to grope you.” He Tian said firmly as if that would explain and justify his actions. 

“I could have handled that drunken dick on my own. I didn’t need your help.” 

“Maybe not, but I wanted to help you. That’s why I butted in.” 

“Yes, but because of that, you caused a huge fight to break out. You should have just let me handle it!” Mo Guan Shan exploded, anger flooding his voice. 

He Tian could feel the same anger swirling in his body at Mo Guan Shan’s words. He was doing what he usually did trying to protect He Tian and for some reason, he was being chewed out and yelled at because of it. He didn’t even know why they were suddenly yelling at and fighting with each other. 

“I was trying to protect you.” 

“And, you got hurt.” 

“I told you I’m fine.” 

“No, you’re not. You’re fucking hurt!” Mo Guan Shan yelled back at him so loud, it could have made the dead roll around their graves at their sound. 

The redhead's face was twisted up in a furious frown, eyebrows drew together and eyes narrowed dangerously on He Tian’s. 

He Tian slid off the counter top, placed the cloth filled with ice on top of it, before stalking up to Mo Guan Shan. He may have limped a little due to his knee but walked over there without a sign of pain on his face. He easily loomed over Mo Guan Shan, glaring at him with his own look of anger, 

“It’s okay. I’m okay. I’ve handled much worse. Remember, my fight with She Li?” 

Maybe, He Tian shouldn’t have brought that up. Especially, like some sort of accusation or a reason on why he should protect the redhead. Mo Guan Shan’s face swelled up with even more anger and he took a threatening step towards He Tian, 

“I never asked you to fucking help me. You did that all on your own.” 

He Tian didn’t say a word knowing he had no response to that and anything he did say was only going to land him into more shit than he already was. He knew Mo Guan Shan was thankful for what he did that day and to bring it up into this fight had been a very wrong move. So, He Tian just clasped his mouth shut and stared at Mo Guan Shan.   
Seeing that he wasn’t going to respond and the little regret that must have been present in his eyes, calmed Mo Guan Shan down even if it was only by a little. He took a slow deep breath, before starting again. 

“Just, don’t ever start another fight on my behalf.” Mo Guan Shan announced. 

“Why not? 

“I don’t need to give you a reason.” 

“I think you do.” 

“No, I don’t.” 

“Why would it bother you if I got in a fight trying to protect you and I got hurt?” He Tian asked, raising a single eyebrow. 

“Because I love you, you fucking idiot!”

Those words hadn’t been what He Tian had been expecting next. Not by a long shot. His whole body warmed up instantly before erupting throughout his whole body like a volcano. Euphoria buzzed through him as he repeated what Mo Guan Shan had just confessed over in his mind over and over again. 

Mo Guan Shan, on the other hand, had a look of utter horror on his face. This wasn’t how he had expected to confess. Not that he ever wanted to confess to the black-haired devil in the first place but he didn’t think it would be at this moment in time. But, he had. The words had spewed out of his mouth before he could stop himself and now that it was out in the open all he could do was freeze like a statue and hoped that He Tian would ignore what he had just said or misheard him. 

He Tian did neither. He stared at Mo Guan Shan for a few seconds in a daze, mind racing. Then, he took a step forward. And another. Then another. 

He was only a couple of inches away from the redhead now. His eyes roamed over the face, clashing with his eyes, exploring the red that was flooding through his cheeks and finally landed on the mouth which had just confessed to him.

He stared at it for a couple of seconds before going back to those amber eyes to ask, to look for some signal that he could do what he was planning to next. When he received it, He Tian quickly bent down and honed in on Mo Guan Shan’s lips. 

They always felt soft against his own, no matter what. He Tian was easily addicted to them after the first taste and he can never get quite enough of kissing the redhead. Mo Guan Shan moved his lips in time with his own, pressing against He Tian’s lips with slight desperation. 

He Tian slowly licked Mo Guan Shan’s bottom lip as a silent question.   
Mo Guan Shan replied by opening his mouth to let He Tian slip his tongue in. 

After that, things became way more erratic between the two. Mo Guan Shan arms automatically wrapped around He Tian’s neck, causing his chest to collide with He Tian’s. 

He Tian, on the other hand, deftly placed his hands on either side of Mo Guans Shan’s hips so he could pull him closer and tighter into him.   
Time was simply lost between the two of them. All that matter was each other. Lips moved against lips, tongue stroked against tongue and arms classed tightly onto one another. 

After a while, Mo Guan Shan had moved one of his hands away from He Tian’s neck to stroke against his cheeks. Only, he accidently pressed the bruised up one which caused He Tian to wince slightly.   
Due to this, both boys finally parted, panting heavily at the lack of oxygen and emotions running through their bodies. 

“Sorry,” Mo Guan Shan mumbled as he licked his lips. 

He Tian didn’t mind. His mind was still in a slight daze and all his senses were overloaded with the redhead. 

“I-” Mo Guan Shan started as he breathed deeply, eyes focusing on He Tian’s chin so he didn’t have to make eye contact “I just don’t want to see you hurt....because of me.” 

He Tian knew it must have taken a lot out of Mo Guan Shan to admit that. The redhead was never good at admitting his feelings at all. 

He Tian pressed his forehead against Mo Guan Shan’s as he thought of a response. Warm, as always. He Tian didn’t usually have someone to care about him like this. Mo Guan Shan was the first. He was also the first person He Tian had ever felt like his heart could explode due to emotion alone just by being in the same room as him. 

He Tian made sure to get the redhead to look into his eyes, to make sure those amber eyes was on his own and nothing else before he started to speak up, 

“Okay, I guess I promise I won’t fight with anyone unless you tell me too?” He Tian raised an eyebrow as if to ask if this was okay.   
Mo Guan Shan just swallowed hard and nodded his head slowly, making sure that his forehead didn’t leave He Tian’s. 

“But if I ever feel like I need to protect you, I will. I can’t stop that you know. But, I will try to ask you beforehand?” He Tian carried on. 

Mo Guan Shan closed his eyes for a second, nodded as if to understand   
He Tian’s feelings before reopening them to look at He Tian who took advantage of the situation to confess his own feelings, 

“I love you too.” 

He focused on those amber eyes that he adored seeing, widen slightly. He Tian smiled softly at the look, memorising the face of the redhead just after he had said those words to him. 

This time it was Mo Guan Shan who had reached forward and pressed his lips against He Tian’s after the confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, this is it! My last contribution to TianShanWeek! I’ve had a lot of fun writing these small fics and I hope you guys have had fun reading them too. As for, when my next TianShan fic will be, I don’t know. I might continue the AU idea I had for TianShanWeek day five that is, if anyone wants a continuation. But, until next time, thanks for taking the time to read my fanfics!


End file.
